Behind The Office Door
by Heart of a Music Box
Summary: Tohma calls Sakano up to his office for reasons unknown. What could our conniving little boss be planning to do with our paranoid producer?


When Sakano knocked on his boss' door earlier that morning, he'd been expecting another lecture on Shindou-kun's behavior. He respected Tohma, for sure! But he needed to understand that Yuki-san and Shindou-kun's affairs were not Sakano's job to mess with. He was a producer, damn it!

He'd been expecting a lecture. He hadn't been anticipating this.

"Shacho-san?" he muttered cautiously, peeking into the room when nobody answered. He warily stepped inside, taking slow steps.

"Shacho-san?" he called a bit louder.

"Close the door, Sakano."

The whispery, seductive-sounding voice sent Sakano jumping toward the door. He contemplated fleeing, but obeyed. He was still facing the door when another body pressed against his.

"You almost ran, didn't you?" that same aroused voice purred in his ear, as two arms wrapped around his torso.

"That wouldn't have done at all," his boss continued, shifting closer, "You most certainly can't leave yet."

Tohma's tounge caressed his earlobe.

"Sha-sh-Shacho-san?" the producer stammered, confused and...aroused.

"Ssssh, Sakano. Walk to the center of the room."

Sakano obeyed again, striding to the middle of the large office with Tohma clinging to his back. "There, good. Now hold still."

Sakano went rigid, standing perfectly still. The NG president chuckled, moving his hands up onto his subordinate's shoulders.

"Your so tense. I didn't mean go plank-flat." Sakano felt leather-clad hands squeeze his shoulders, making him twitch. "Get on your knees."

Tohma massaged Sakano gently, working the stress from his shoulders. "You're going to go gray prematurely, Sakano. You're what? Twenty-eight? Twenty-nine? That kind of stress isn't good for you, you're still young."

Still in shock, Sakano nodded, indicating his understanding. His boss slid his suit jacket off, untucking his dress shirt and undoing his tie.

"You dress pretty stuffy too." He began undoing the buttons, sliding one hand in when there was room. "Hn, much too stuffy. No one can tell how sexy you are in these clothes."

Sexy? Him?

He ripped the shirt open ferociously, contrare to his previous gentle touches. Buttons flew everywhere.

'Looks like I'm going home shirtless...'

Tohma slid around the producer's body, positioning himself so he was straddling the younger man's waist. For the first time since entering the room, Sakano could see his boss's face. The blond's eyes were half-lidded, his face flushed with passion.

"Hm, what are you looking at so intently?" Sakano's eyes widened,

"I-eh, uh...we-"

Tohma kissed him. Full force. The president pulled off his gloves while keeping their lips connected, twining his now bare hands into the producer's black hair. Sakano was too shocked to do anything. After a moment, Tohma pulled away. He slid his red vest and black dress shirt off, to press the exposed skin of their chests together.

"Now, kiss me back, damn it." he whispered heatedly, before clamping his lips down again. Sakano, like always, obeyed. Finally growing a backbone, he slid his own arms around his boss' waist. He felt Tohma smile into the kiss. His emotions went two ways. First way; Glad he was meeting the president's standards. Second way; Pissed that he was doing exactly what he wanted.

He was brought away from his reverie when Tohma forced his mouth open. He slid his tounge into the producer's mouth, tasting everything. Sakano responded with a rebellion of his own tounge. The mouth muscles wrestled, battling sensually.

Soon, however, both men needed air. They pulled away, leaving a thin string of saliva as a remnant. Sakano tried to catch his breath-he'd never done anything so erratic-but Tohma wasted no time. He moved his mouth to his employee's neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving small red marks.

"Mine," he'd mumble between bites, "All mine."

He pushed Sakano over backward. Still teasing the producer's neck, Tohma began fondling the area between his legs, squeezing gently and prodding with his fingers.

"Oh god!" Sakano moaned, wanting to buck but was too afraid.

Tohma moved from his neck to his chest, sucking on each nipple in turn, until they were both erect and bright red. He nibbled in circles around Sakano's stomach, also putting his tounge in his navel.

"I'm going all the way," Tohma said, unzipping Sakano's trousers, "Make a lot of noise, I want to hear it."

Before the producer could make any protest, Tohma pulled out his erection and had it in his mouth.

"Aaaaha!" he moaned. Sakano had never gotten a blowjob before in his life, though he'd given them plenty of times. People had told him it was an unforgettable experience. Now he knew what they meant.

Tohma bobbed his blonde head up and down, raking his teeth along his length and sucking hard. Seeing as Sakano had never experienced this, it didn't take long for him to come. As he felt it building up, he summoned up enough air to ask "Spitting or swallowing?"

Tohma didn't pull his mouth away, so Sakano assumed the answer was swallowing. He came hard, so much that the president couldn't swallow it all. Some ran out of the corners of his mouth. Sakano decided right there that those thin white trails coming from his boss' mouth were the hottest things he'd ever seen.

"That better not be the only time you come today." Tohma whispered after swallowing. He took off his own pants.

Grabbing his employee's hand, he dragged him to the large, leather swivel chair behind his desk. He shoved Sakano into it and straddled him again.

"Ha, I take it you haven't been laid in a while," Tohma chuckled, planting a quick kiss behind Sakano's ear and removing his glasses, which had somehow managed to stay on throughout the foreplay, "I've never seen anyone get re-ereted so fast."

He puntuacted this by quickly squeezing the producer's straining re-erection.

Tohma lifted himself up off the other man and reached into an ajar drawer on his desk. When his perfectly manicured hand withdrew, in it was a tube of slightly transparent gel.

"Now, I'll make this messy on purpose, just a bit more pleasure for you." He squeezed the gel onto his hands and closed both around Sakano's cock. Said producer gasped at the cold contact. He thought he'd be on the bottom, but apparently not. Once the member was slippery enough, Tohma raised himself up again and dropped down quickly, impaling himself on Sakano's erection. Letting out a whispered scream, he raised himself and fell again.

"Now," he panted, staring Sakano dead in the face, "Now, you fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can."

The president took himself off of Sakano and turned toward the desk. He put his hands on the desk's edge and pushed his ass out in Sakano's plain veiw.

"Hurry up!" he panted roughly, "Do it!"

Sakano obeyed, yet again.

"Oh yes! Oh god yes!" Tohma cried as Sakano pounded into him.

"So long..." he moaned, eyes shut, head tilted back, "So long I've wanted you to do this."

Hearing this, Sakano quickened his pace, hitting his boss' prostate head on. Finally, with a shriek that probably echoed throughout the entire building, NG's president came all over his desk, while his employee released deep inside him. They stood panting for a few moments, Tohma catching his breath and Sakano waiting to soften up enough to pull out.

Once he'd pulled out, Sakano went to put on his pants and boxers. He was too hot still to put anything else on, and he didn't have a shirt anymore anyway. He picked up the tattered shirt and jacket and headed for the door.

'He probably doesn't want me to stay, it was probably just a quick fuck to him.'

But it was more than that for Sakano. Over the years he'd worked at NG, he'd discovered a growing affection for the president. Not just lust, but more.

'Not that he'd ever return that, he's married for christ's sake!' and then it hit him.

Tohma was married. MARRIED. His boss had just cheated on his wife with him.

'If Miss Mika finds out, will she blame me or Tohma?'

"Sakanooooo..." Tohma whined, jumping on the black-haired man from behind and pulling him back to the chair. He all but threw him back onto the seat and climbed on top of him, snuggling (if that is the right word) against him.

"You can't leave yet. The door is locked anyway, from both sides. Only I have the key."

Sakano was confused now. "But, we already...you know."

Tohma lifted his head from the producer's chest and looked him square in the face.

"Sakano," he said in a strong tone, "Did you honestly think this was just a quick fuck?"

Dark gray eyes widened. "Well, I-"

"Don't lie to me, Sakano."

"Yes, I did think that."

Tohma's response was a painful bite on the earlobe.

"Ow! What the?!"

"I've been watching you, Sakano, ever since you started working here. I always found you absolutly alluring. Irresistable, as time went by. I'm surprised I made it this long."

Sakano began struggling for the right words, "But your married to Miss Mika, I thought you were straight, until..."

"Until I had you fuck me today?"

"Uh, yes."

Tohma laughed softly, "Mika-san knows I'm...well, not straight," he blushed, not wanting to use the word gay, "We married for political and buisness reasons only. I respect and care about Mika-san, but I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you."

'I'm in love with you.'

"Really?" Sakano dared not believe it, "Nothing about me could attract you, though! I'm a plain, boring, paranoid producer who-"

"Who I find absolutly sexy, remember?" Sakano blushed deeper.

"So, um, shacho-san-" Tohma slapped a hand over his mouth, "Tohma. You are to call me Tohma here." Sakano bit back a giggle and moved Tohma's hand. "Tohma, are we, um, well..."

"Lovers? Yes."

Tohma then pressed his mouth to Sakano's in a sweet kiss. 


End file.
